1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image sensor and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an image sensor formed by way of injection molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general sensor is used for sensing signals, which may be optical or audio signals. The sensor of the invention is used for receiving image signals or optical signals. After receiving image signals, the image sensor converts the image signals into electrical signals, which are then transmitted to a printed circuit board via a substrate.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional method for packaging an image sensor includes the steps of:
providing a substrate 10 having an upper surface 11 formed with signal input terminals 18 and a lower surface 13 formed with signal output terminals 24;
providing a frame layer 12 on the substrate 10 to form a cavity 11 together with the substrate 10;
providing a photosensitive chip 14 on the substrate 10 and within the cavity 11, a plurality of bonding pads 20 being formed on the photosensitive chip 14;
providing a plurality of wires 16 for electrically connecting the bonding pads 20 of the photosensitive chip 14 to the signal input terminals 18 of the substrate 10, respectively; and
providing a transparent layer 22, which is coated with an adhesive layer 23, on the frame layer 12 for covering and encapsulating the photosensitive chip 14.
The image sensor manufactured according to the above-mentioned method has the following drawbacks.
1. The image sensor has to be individually manufactured and cannot be manufactured in mass production, so the cost thereof cannot be decreased.
2. During the packaging processes, a substrate 10 has to be provided for each package body, and then a frame layer 12 has to be adhered to the substrate 10. Therefore, the manufacturing processes are inconvenient and the material cost may be increased. In addition, the overflowed adhesive may influence the wire bonding process.